leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.20
e *Změny nové sezóny |Related = *Poznámky k aktualizaci 4.20 |Prev = V4.19 |Next = V4.21 }} Ahoj, summoneři! Vítejte u aktualizace 4.20 – prvního patche v rámci předsezóny 2015 a zároveň jedné z největších aktualizací pro League of Legends všech dob. Uff. Ústředním tématem předsezóny 2015 (a že o tom uslyšíte hodně často) je rozmanitost strategií. Zní to hodně vágně (vzpomínáte si někdo na „fantasy závěr hry“ z předsezóny 2014?), ale v zásadě nám jde o to, aby k vítězství vedlo více různých cest a aby rozhodování během zápasu bylo stejně významné jako výběr šampiona. V předchozích letech jsme neměli potřebné systémy a páky, pomocí kterých bychom mohli zajišťovat rovnováhu mezi používanými strategiemi, takže když týmy objevily nějaký neotřelý způsob, jak vyhrát, museli jsme buď sledovat, jak Ziggs svými bombami obrací naruby sestavy zaměřené na oťukávání z dálky, nebo jsme si museli onoho šíleného yordla pozvat na kobereček. Místo abychom se letos snažili „opravovat“ taktické problémy z předchozí sezóny, přinášíme metrák změn u úkolů na mapě, kompletní přepracování džungle a džunglerských předmětů a celou řadu nových či upravených strategických předmětů. Díky této bohaté škále nástrojů si budete moci v každém zápase zvolit jiný způsob, jak se dobrat vítězství, a doufáme, že se tak výrazně zvýší rozmanitost strategií v League of Legends a množství různých experimentů. Máme-li být upřímní, zpočátku jsme si nebyli jisti, zda je moudré měnit ve hře tolik věcí naráz. Pak jsme si však uvědomili, že předsezóna je ideální čas pro předělávání, ladění a vývoj, takže jsme si pro letošek vytkli poměrně ambiciózní cíle. Za zmínku také stojí, že toto je teprve začátek. Změnilo se toho opravdu... hodně, a jelikož je ve hře tolik proměnných, dá se předpokládat, že se budou objevovat různé chybky a nedokonalosti, jež bude zapotřebí postupně ladit. Jsme ovšem přesvědčeni, že jsme se v této předsezóně vydali správným směrem, a rádi jednotlivé prvky upravíme podle toho, jak se to nakonec vyvrbí. Naše měsíce interního testování se v žádném případě nemohou vyrovnat milionům hodin, které u hry strávíte vy, takže jsme nesmírně zvědaví (a trochu se i bojíme), s čím během následujících týdnů vyrukujete. '' Ohledně předsezóny jsme pro vás přichystali spoustu dalších informací, například představení předsezóny 2015 a roztomilou mikrostránku k předsezóně 2015. Určitě je navštivte, máte-li zájem o stručnější shrnutí našich změn, protože v těchto poznámkách k aktualizaci se budeme filozofií nového přístupu zabývat hodně podrobně. A další informace budou následovat!'' P. S.: Aktualizovali jsme vzhled nejoblíbenějšího stromečku! Pečujte pravidelně o svou zeleň! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní *LeaverBuster: Brzy spustíme zbrusu nový systém, který výrazně omezí výskyt hráčů, kteří opouštějí zápasy nebo v nich nevyvíjejí žádnou činnost. V ranked hrách budou postihy přísnější než v normálních hrách. *Vylepšení obchodu: Do Dárkového centra v obchodu byly přidány skiny ward. V souvislosti se změnami ikon, jež jsme provedli v minulém patchi, jsme aktualizovali ikony pro zrychlení IB a ZK. Vylepšení aktualizačního nástroje *Do aktualizačního nástroje byl přidán posuvník pro nastavení hlasitosti a tlačítko pro vypnutí zvuku, jež slouží k ovládání nedávno přidaných efektů „Spuštění“ a „Aktualizace dokončena“. *Po kliknutí na informační řádek v aktualizačním nástroji se otevře stránka se stavem služby, která obsahuje další podrobnosti. Rozesílání dárků po skončení zápasu a vylepšení obchodu Rozesílání dárků po skončení zápasu je nový způsob, jak mohou hráči v závěrečném lobby ocenit výkony ostatních summonerů. Tuto funkci budeme spouštět postupně v týdnech následujících po zveřejnění aktualizace 4.20 a během dalšího patche. Díky postupnému zprovozňování by mělo vše proběhnout hladce a po kompletním uvedení do provozu byste měli mít k dispozici všechny její možnosti! Brzy budete moci dát po skončení zápasu najevo někomu své uznání a poděkovat například přátelskému hráči, který vám utkání zpříjemnil, nebo někomu pogratulovat k prvnímu pentakillu! *Hráče, kterému posíláte dárek, NEMUSÍTE mít mezi přáteli. *Můžete posílat dárky hráčům z obou týmů. *Zpočátku budete moci posílat tajemné skiny, tajemné šampiony, šampiona, za nějž příjemce hrál (pakliže jej nevlastní), a dostupné skiny pro tohoto šampiona. *Ceny jsou stejné jako v obchodě. *Tyto dárky se započítávají do celkového denního limitu dárků. Jinak řečeno, můžete poslat/přijmout až pět dárků denně (limitu například dosáhnete odesláním tří tajemných skinů z obchodu a dvou dárků po skončení zápasu). *Funkce je k dispozici ve všech frontách s výjimkou custom her. Masivní změna textur (3. část) Po krátké přestávce, k níž došlo během minulé aktualizace, pokračujeme v celkovém přepracovávání textur našich starších šampionů. Chceme, aby byli kvalitou srovnatelní s novějšími postavami a aby všichni naši bojovníci vypadali dobře v čerstvě upraveném Riftu. *Byly aktualizovány následující textury: ; *Základní, Almost Prom King, Emumu, Little Knight, Pharaoh, Re-Gifted, Vancouver. ; *Základní, Arctic Warfare, Officer, Resistance, Safari, Sheriff. ; *Základní, Explorer, Frosted, Nottingham, Striker. ; *Základní, Atlantean, Fisherman, Tundra, Void. ; *Základní, Gragas Esq., Hillbilly, Santa, Scuba. ; *Základní, Angler, Jaximus, PAX, The Mighty Jax. ; *Základní, Caterpillar, Deep Sea, Jurassic, Monarch, Reindeer, Sonoran. ; *Základní, Dragon Knight. ; *Základní, Battle Bunny, Crimson Elite, Redeemed. ; *Základní, Crimson Elite, Dragonblade, Renegade. ; *Základní, Black Belt, Primal. ; *Základní, Battlecast, Butcher, Giant Enemy Crabgot. ; *Základní, Blood Lord, Count, Marquis, Nosferatu, Vandal. ; *Základní, Groovy, Old Saint, Shurima Desert, Time Machine. Opravy chyb *Byl opraven problém s kompatibilitou na počítačích Mac, kvůli kterému při pokusu o vyslání chytrého signálu spadával kurzor ke spodnímu okraji obrazovky (kde se občas zcela zasekl). *Opět by se měly objevit různé ikony buffů, které zmizely po provedení změn v uživatelském rozhraní u aktivovatelných předmětů a buffů v aktualizaci 4.19. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které (E) Tryndamera ve vzácných případech způsobovalo dvojnásobné poškození. Obchod Novinky v obchodě: * *Blood Moon *Battlecast *Battlecast Alpha *Safecracker *Pickpocket *Captain *Constable *Battlecast warda Šampióni Ačkoliv se prostřednictvím změn v předsezóně snažíme zlepšit život mnohých džunglerů, je pravdou, že některým z nich tyto úpravy pomohou více než ostatním. Může sice působit divně, když rozdáváme „preventivní“ nerfy kvůli systémům, jež ještě nebyly veřejně otestovány, ale tito pánové a dámy (a mumie a zvířátka) nám neustále vyskakují při testování z tabulek a my si nechceme vzít na svědomí, že Amumu (například) bude v solo rankedech ještě větší hvězda než nyní. A ještě jedna věc – jak si asi všimnete, v těchto poznámkách se u šampionů objevuje hodnota „nárůst“ místo dřívějšího „navýšení za úroveň“. Důvodem je poměrně složitý nový matematický vzorec týkající se základních hodnot atributů a jejich postupného navyšování. Doporučené předměty *Doporučené předměty pro všechny šampiony byly aktualizovány. *Doporučené předměty nyní zjistí, zda máte navolené kouzlo Smite, a přizpůsobí se tomu. Zvyšování statů při postupu na nové úrovně V zásadě se snažíme obrousit výhody, které při postupu na novou úroveň vyplývají ze statů. Základní útoky a schopnosti jsou v úvodních fázích zápasu velmi silné, takže výhody plynoucí ze zvyšování statů o paušální hodnoty umocňují počáteční lavinový efekt. To platí obzvláště u skokového nárůstu síly na 2. úrovni, který šampioni využívají k šikanování soupeřů. Co se týče změny u AD, rozhodli jsme se využít příležitost k odstranění nerovnováhy mezi šampiony na blizko a dálku v sólové lajně, takže střeleckým šampionům (a Jaycovi/Kayle) se jejich základní AD neupravuje o posílení základního statu (což ve výsledku dává zhruba +2 AD ve prospěch šampionů na blízko). Teď by se hodilo říct něco o averzi k riziku, ale do ekonomických pouček se raději pouštět nebudeme. *Základní staty (s výjimkou attack speedu) se všem šampionům zvyšují o 168 % předchozí hodnoty navýšení za úroveň. *Všichni šampioni bojující na dálku (a Kayle / Jayce) se rozhodli, že se vzdají zvýšení AD o 2 body, jež je výsledkem výše uvedeného nárůstu atributů o 168 %. * Hodnota „navýšení za úroveň“ byla přejmenována na „nárůst“, aby bylo lépe patrné, o co se jedná – podrobnosti viz níže. *Zvyšování statů již není lineární. Místo toho se vypočítává následujícím způsobem: **1. úroveň: Okamžité navýšení statů o 0 % nárůstu statů. Od tohoto údaje se budou odvíjet veškeré „základní staty“. **2. úroveň: Navýšení statů o 72 % hodnoty nárůstu. **3. úroveň: Navýšení statů o 75,5 % hodnoty nárůstu. **4. úroveň: Navýšení statů o 79 % hodnoty nárůstu. **5. - 17. úroveň: Navýšení statů o ((úroveň * 3,5 - 7) + 72) % hodnoty nárůstu. **18. úroveň: Navýšení statů o 128 % hodnoty nárůstu (Na 18. úrovni budete mít staty vyšší o 1700 % hodnoty nárůstu - to je o něco více než při použití předchozího vzorce). Změny u šampionů v regeneraci many Tyto změny u regenerace many si nevyžádalo ani tak celkové zvyšování atributů, jako spíš modifikace u předmětů pro vylepšování regenerace many (konkrétně to, že nyní vycházejí ze základních statů, místo aby přidávaly konkrétní hodnoty). Za oponou se zde skrývá množství výpočtů, ale navíc to vytváří základy pro budoucí odlišení šampionů prostřednictvím regenerace many. Jinými slovy: před touto aktualizací byla regenerace many řešená poměrně nahodile, jen aby si podobní šampioni více méně odpovídali. Pokud však nyní někomu změníme základní regeneraci many, bude to z nějakého naprosto specifického důvodu, a předměty pro regeneraci many budou mít odlišný vliv na různé, přesně vymezené skupiny šampionů. *Následující magové / tankový supporti budou mít základní regeneraci many 6 (za 5 sek.) a nárůst regenerace many +0,8 (za 5 sek.): **Ahri, Alistar, Anivia, Annie, Azir, Blitzcrank, Braum, Cassiopeia, Diana, Elise, Fiddlesticks, Fizz, Galio, Gragas, Heimerdinger, Jayce, Karma, Karthus, Kassadin, Kayle, LeBlanc, Leona, Lulu, Lux, Malzahar, Morgana, Nidalee, Orianna, Ryze, Swain, Syndra, Taric, Thresh, Twisted Fate, Veigar, Vel'koz, Viktor, Xerath, Ziggs, Zilean, Zyra. *Následující tradiční supporti budou mít základní regeneraci many 9 (za 5 sek.) a nárůst regenerace many +0,4 (za 5 sek.): **Janna, Nami, Sona, Soraka. Změny ; Jelikož jsme příšerám v džungli zvýšili hodnoty armoru a Amumu způsobuje plošné poškození, jehož výše se odvíjí právě od maximálních healthů, jdou změny z předsezóny 2015 této malé mumii vyloženě k duhu. Proto jsme jí preventivně přitáhli uzdu, ale i tak předpokládáme, že si v rámci aktuální předsezóny povede velice dobře. *Armor snížen na 23 z 27. * (W) zranění změněno na 1/1.5/2/2.5/3% z 1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4/2.7%. ; Myslíme si, že Azirova křivka síly je poměrně kostrbatá, tak jsme se mu rozhodli trochu poštelovat čísla, abychom ji vyhladili. Díky buffům pro Q a E by se měl snadněji vznést k oblakům v úvodu zápasu, naopak nerf pro jeho vojáky v závěrečné fázi by měl ohlídat, že neuletí až moc vysoko. * (Q) zranění vojáka zvýšeno na 75/105/135/165/195 z 60/90/120/150/180. * (W) AP přepočet snížen na 0,6 z 0,7. * (E) hodnota štítu zvýšena na 80/120/160/200/240 z 60/100/140/180/220. ; Eve sice netráví tolik času usilovným džunglováním, jako spíš nucením nepřátel, aby ve vzteku opouštěli zápasy, ale i tak jsme zjistili, že nová džungle je pro ni až příliš obtížná. Mírná úprava atributů by měla zajistit, že se nebude při výběru šampionů cítit jako neviditelná. *Základní armor zvýšen na 26,5 z 22,72. *Nárůst armoru snížen na 3,8 z 4. ; Nebývá sice běžné, že bychom nerfovali nějakého šampiona jenom kvůli tomu, jak skvěle dokáže zacházet s konkrétním základním předmětem (v tomto případě s Tiamatem). Jenže Fiora je zvláštní případ. Blade Waltz je sám o sobě schopnost s hodně malou možností protihry a Tiamat z něj dělá *plošnou* schopnost s hodně malou možností protihry. Navíc dle našich předpovědních modelů by měla Fiora profitovat ze změn provedených v předsezóně 2015, tak jsme chtěli předem provést několik dalších drobnějších úprav. Stručně řečeno – snažíme se upravit Fiořiny duelové schopnosti tak, aby musela víc číhat na ten správný okamžik, než někoho vyzve k tanci. * ® základní zranění sníženo na 125/255/385 z 160/330/500. Bonus AD přepočet snížen na 0,9 z 1,2. Zranění znovu zasaženího cíle zvýšeno na 40% z 25%. ; Když přijde řeč na šikanování protihráčů, jen málokdo se vyrovná Gnarovi. Oslabením v úvodní fázi dáváme jeho soupeřům možnost trochu se nadechnout během hry v lajnách, ovšem vzhledem k posílení Mega Gnara v závěru utkání ho stejně nebudou mít moc v lásce, když se na ně rozzuří. *Základní health regen snížen na 2,125 z 5. * (pasivka) movement speed Mini Gnara změněn na +10–30 (9 + (+1 za úroveň 1–15 / +2 za úroveň 16–18)) z +10–25 (9 + (+1 za každou úroveň 1–14 / +0,5 za každou úroveň 15–18)). Vzhledem ke změnám z předsezóny 2015, které provádíme u základních statů, přesunul se bonus Mini Gnara k attack speedu do základního attack speedu a přeměnil se na nárůst atributu. Nárůst attack speedu Mini Gnara je 6. Z funkčního pohledu by to pro Gnara nemělo znamenat žádnou změnu. Kvůli změnám, které během předsezóny 2015 děláme v základních statech, jsme museli trošku zašíbovat s bonusy Mega Gnara, abychom celý systém nezničili. Kromě toho, že jsme bonusy Mega Gnara přesunuli do nárůstu statů, jsme provedli také dvojici dalších změn – na začátku hry má menší AD a méně healthů, na pozdějších úrovních jsou tyto hodnoty naopak vyšší. Výpočty, které za těmito úpravami stojí (především změna zvýšení statů za úroveň na hodnotu nárůstu), jsou velice složité, ale v zásadě jde o to, že na 1. úrovni přijde Mega Gnar o zhruba 30 healthů a 4 AD. Nové hodnoty nárůstu Mega Gnara jsou následující: **Nárůst AD: 5,5. **Nárůst healthů: 108. **Nárůst health regenu: +3 za 5 sekund. **Nárůst armoru: 4,5. **Nárůst magic resistu: 2. * (Q) zranění zmenšeno na 35/65/95/125 z 10/45/80/115/150. AD přepočet zvýšen na 1,15 z 1. Šířka zvýšena na 60 z 55. * (Q) zranění sníženo na 5/45/85/125/165 z 10/50/90/130/170. AD přepočet zvýšen na 1,20 z 1,15. * (W) základní zranění změněno na 10/20/30/40/50 z 25/30/35/40/45. Magic damage do monster zvýšeno na 100/150/200/250/300 z 75/125/175/225/275. * (W) cooldown změněn na 15/13/11/9/7 z 12/11/10/9/8. ; Dříve se veškerý Dingerův health regen odvíjel od jeho pasivní schopnosti, jinak tento stat vlastně vůbec neměl. Ovšem jelikož se nyní health regen zvyšuje v závislosti na základní hodnotě, říkali jsme si, že by se náš oblíbený vědec nezlobil, kdybychom mu regeneraci přece jen umožnili. *Základní health regen zvýšen na 11 za 5 sekund z 0. *Nárůst health regenu zvýšen na 1,75 za 5 sekund z 0,6. * (pasivka) již nepůsobí na Heimerdingera. ; Na křídlech Černé mlhy dorazil Kalista, oštěp pomsty! *Bude vydána v tomto patchi. ; Katarině se v poslední době dařilo obzvlášť dobře, v některých regionech je dokonce téměř automaticky zakazovaná. Různé změny, které ve hře provádíme v rámci předsezóny (především celkové snížení regenerace), by měly Katarině po aktualizaci 4.20 pomáhat jako málokomu jinému. Budeme ji i nadále monitorovat, ale odebereme z toho jejího květu trochu smrti, aby si neproshunpovala cestu až do čela žebříčku. * ® cooldown zvýšen na 90/60/45 z 60/52.5/45. Zranění zmenšeno na 350/550/750 z 400/575/750. ; Kha'Zix byl sice nějakou dobu ukázkovým příkladem, jak vypadá omezená rozmanitost v soutěžním hraní, vzhledem k výrazným změnám připravovaným pro nadcházející sezónu jej však rádi popíchneme k akci. Delší cooldown Void Spike by měl tohoto skákajícího a sekajícího brouka přimět k tomu, aby se méně spoléhal na oťukávání z dálky a více se zaměřil na to, v čem vyniká nejvíc: na skákání a sekání (a zamořování džungle). * (W) cooldown zvýšen na 10 sekund z 8. ; *Byl aktualizován model a textury základní verze a skinů Charred, Totemic a Festive. Haunted Maokai dostal aktualizovanou texturu, Goalkeeper Maokai zůstal beze změn.. *Byly aktualizovány efekty základní verze i všech skinů. *Nové ikony schopností. *Nový hlavní obrázek. ; Lee Sinova konstantní převaha nad ostatními byla v poznámkách k aktualizaci terčem již mnoha vtípků, pro všechny případy tedy provádíme drobné preventivní úpravy. Společně s Kha'Zixem (kterého také měníme) je Lee jedním z mála džunglerů, který dokáže ostatní úspěšně šikanovat v úvodní fázi hry, takže trochu zvýrazňujeme jeho slabiny. *Základní armor snížen na 24 z 26. Základní health regen snížen na 7,4 za 5 sekund z 9,7 za 5 s. ; Četnost Rammusových přepadů dělala vrásky na čele snad každému soupeři, a to nemluvíme o tom, co se stane, když dokončí boty s Homeguards. Odstupňováním cooldownu Rammusovy Powerball by jeho protivníci měli získat více příležitostí, jak reagovat na kadenci jeho přepadů, a snížením účinnosti jeho E z něj děláme méně nebezpečného bojovníka při duelech. Nevíme ovšem, jak se u Rammuse projeví změny z předsezóny. Pokud se v úvodu roku 2015 ukáže, že mu nejdou příliš k duhu, uděláme vše pro to, abychom jej zachovali v plném zdraví. * (Q) cooldown zvýšen na 16/14.5/13/11.5/10 z 10 na všech levelech. * (E) redukce armoru zmenšena na 5/10/15/20/25 z 10/15/20/25/30. ; Když přijde na celkovou schopnost udržet se v boji, může se Sion směle rovnat i s Jeho veličenstvem Mundem. Když si k tomu připočteme změny v regeneraci pro rok 2015, začíná být patrné, že jsme stvořili monstrum. Ve světle těchto skutečností jsme změnili vzorečky Sionovy pasivní schopnosti ve prospěch varianty, v níž se zaměřuje na posilování vlastního zdraví. *Nárůst health regenu snížen na 0,8 za 5 sekund z 1 za 5 s. * (pasivka) úbytek healthů snížen na 1 + 1x level z 2x level. Nárůst úbytku healthů snížen na 0,7 + 0,7x level z 1,4x level. ; Sonina hvězda stoupá, především díky její skvělé schopnosti převážit misky vah jakéhokoliv dlouhého boje ve vlastní prospěch. Sice jsme rádi, že se Mistryně strun dočkává zaslouženého uznání, ale musíme trochu omezit její sílu, aby skvělé Sony musely své štíty a aury správně načasovávat, místo toho, aby prostě jen spamovaly své W (což je taktika pro „dobré“ Sony). * (Q) AP přepočet aury snížen na 0,2 z 0,25. * (W) léčba zmenšena na "zvýšena o 0,5% za 1% chybějících healthů" z "zvýšena o 1% za 1% chybějících healthů". Základní léčba zvýšena na 30/50/70/90/110 z 25/45/65/85/105. Cena many zvýšena na 80/85/90/95/100 z 70/75/80/85/90. ; Když jsme upravovali hlavní léčitelku v League of Legends, brali jsme v potaz i to, kolik interakce by měla mít se svými nepřáteli... a jak se zdá, možná jsme to trošku přehnali. Soraka tedy přichází o část svého AD a prodlužuje se jí cooldown E, abychom omezili její účinnost v útoku, ale zároveň zvyšujeme dosah Astral Infusion, aby se mohla lépe soustředit na své hlavní poslání: léčení. Skvělé léčení. Před touto změnou měla Soraka společně s Tryndamerem, Irelií a Hecarimem 9. nejvyšší základní AD ve hře. To je jako házet banánové meče. Banánové halapartny. * (W) dosah zvýšen na 550 z 450. * (E) cooldown zvýšen na 24/22/20/18/16 z 18/17/16/15/14. ; Vzhledem k tomu, že se pro rok 2015 chceme zaměřit na zvýšení rozmanitosti strategií v džungli (toto označení je pořád lepší než „fantasy závěr hry“), musíme každému šampionovi pečlivě vyladit jeho sadu silných a slabých stránek. Warwickovy silné stránky (soběstačnost/bezpečí) byly dříve krajně nedoceněné, jelikož všichni džungleři dokázali vydržet bez návratu na základnu dost dlouho. Ovšem po změnách z předsezóny již Warwick vystoupí z davu. Tam, kde do sebe jeho přátelé nyní obrací jeden lektvar za druhým, aby si doplnili healthy, Warwick v klidu pokračuje dál, neboť je zastiňuje svou rychlostí, bezpečím a konzistencí. Nechceme sice Warwicka obrat o nově nalezený status oblíbeného šampiona, ale snížením frekvence jeho přepadů s Infinite Duress (které při správném provedení zajistí zabití jeho lajnovému spolubojovníkovi) zvýrazníme slabinu tohoto jinak velice kvalitního univerzálního vlkodlaka (jednoduché přepady bez R). * ® cooldown zvýšen na 110/90/70 z 90/80/70. de:V4.20 en:V4.20 es:V4.20 fr:V4.20 pl:V4.20 pt-br:V4.20